Let Me Help You
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: Ultimate Book of Spells, or UBOS, GusxCassy pairing, oneshot. Gus finds Cassie after she has a late night encounter with Borgia. Does Cassy need his help?


RS: I was a _huge_ Ultimate Book of Spells fan; I'd tape every episode just so I wouldn't miss anything. So when I was feeling nostalgic and remembered it, I was horrified to find almost nothing on the web. So, in my lamenting, I wrote this. Now when I watched the show I always played with GusxCassyxsomeoneevil. Whether it be Zarlack or Borgia, Cassie was my fav character with Gus afterward. And for some reason I liked the twins, so I played with Borgia liking Cassy in my head.

* * *

**Let Me Help You**

Her eyes were still sore from tears and her throat raw from screaming, screaming his name. She'd pleaded with him, begged for him to stop. But he never listened. He'd pushed on, touching her and violating her. And nothing had stopped Borgia. She wondered fleetingly if his sister was aware of what he'd done, if she'd condoned it, or even put him up to it. You never did know with Lucretia.

A light breeze brushed past, carrying on it a slight chill. Cassy shivered. She truly despised being stuck out there in the cold, but what other choice had she? Her room was off limits, Ubos would ask far too many questions and she just could not deal with all that right now. A chocked sob escaped her lips as the pain within her continued to sear. How long would it be before she was able to even walk properly again? Never could she have fathomed something quite so… traumatizing. Perhaps she should report the incident? No, who would believe her. Maybe Ubos would be helpful… but no, even if the book could offer her sound advice she'd never feel comfortable reliving the experience with him.

Tears sprung to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. She should have seen him coming, should have heard him coming. But who'd ever heard of the twins being separated before? Certainly it had not been she. Cassy had only ever seen the practically identical pair together, sometimes even pondering the idea of neither having any actual gender but were themselves their own. So it came as a shock when half of the offending pair spun her around, effectively pinning her body against the rough cinderblocks of the castle. She'd tried to scream, of course, for such was a natural instinct. But his mouth had been upon hers in such an instant that the opening of her mouth had merely worked against her, offering free entrance for his tongue as he ground his taller, leaner frame against her own more petite one. The rest she preferred not to recall, but she supposed such instances were the penalty for wandering about the grounds so far past her curfew. "Cassandra… _Cassy_, let me help you." He'd hissed so darkly, as he 'helped' her by moving her clothes out of the way, giving her "a release for all that pent up tension, a release we can share" as he'd described it. And as he left upon finishing he'd offered his 'aid' once more, "Next time you're stressed, Cassy, let me help you again," he'd offered mockingly.

She sucked in a harsh breath at a particularly intense throb of pain, moving her hands to lightly cup the offending area, and let out a strangled yelp.

"Cassy?" his voice ran ice through her veins. He must have heard her… she could not allow him to see her like this. He couldn't know. What would he think of her?

"Cassy, is that you? Where have you been, I've been searching all over the place for you!" He sounded a bit peeved.

"What for?" she forced her voice into a steady norm.

"Ubos sent me to find you. I can't believe it's been lights out for this long and you're _still_ out here!" nagged the boy, "Even those freaky twins are already inside."

"W-what?" her voice shook, but he mistook her discomfort for chagrin.

"Yeah, I passed Borgia on the way out." He ranted, "What a creep, he looked at me like the cat that swallowed the canary and kept talking about you. I rushed out her all worried and look what I find! You're perfectly- Cassy what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." The witch lied in wonderment, "You were worried about me?"

The blond shrugged, "Well sure. I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him. Cassy, tell me what's wrong. You don't look right." He looked her up and down, before moving to crouch beside her huddled figure.

"Nothing," the witch insisted snappishly, "I'm fine!" He need not know of her… what was she to call the recent events? Her accident? Her accost? For the first time, she wondered fearfully how she'd respond the next time she saw Borgia. Would she react hysterically? No, she couldn't afford for that to happen. Then everyone would know.

"You're not fine. Tell me what's the problem!" She could only scream out in agony for a response, "Cassy!" he grabbed her fiercely, steadying her shaky frame whilst he fell to his knees at her side.

"Oh Gus!" she sobbed miserably, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. She couldn't pull her hand from between her legs; the suffering was far too great.

"Cassandra, what's going on! You're scaring me!" Gus slipped one arm beneath her knees and placed her in his lap, cradling her tinier form against his chest, "Please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this. Let me help you."

His voice had fallen to a low murmur as he whispered soothing phrases into her hair. But it was not nearly as low as hers as she leaned over and murmured a soft explanation to his elongated ear. His first reaction was sheer horror, to the point of disbelief. However, upon witnessing the fresh bout of tears such a reaction brought on, he instantaneously changed his mind. Next was the white-hot anger she could feel practically radiating off of him coupled with a surge of over-protectiveness, an over-protectiveness he'd always held in secret for whom he always referred to in his mind as 'his girl'. That was when he'd hugged her so tight she thought she might break, but at the same time had never before in her life felt quite as safe as she did in that embrace. And finally, was the heartbreak.

"How could he take that from you…" whispered Gus lowly, "Did… did it hurt?"

She nodded slowly, "I thought I was dying."

"Cassy, let me help you." Those words slipped something cold down her spine. Gus must have noticed for he offered a comforting squeeze, tentatively brushing his lips against her forehead as though testing for safe waters. She stiffened at first, only to lean further into him. Lifting her head a bit higher, she moved her lips gently against his jaw. It was odd, though Borgia had been on her no more than an hour ago, she already felt cleaner. With each time her skin touched his, a great feeling of comfort overwhelmed her. She moved her lips across his neck and chin a couple more times before he pushed her away lightly.

"What are you doing?" he inquired softly, "Stop it." She attempted to push forward, but he held her back, "Cassy don't do this. You're vulnerable right now and I'm not going to take advantage of you."

The witch's eyes hardened, "Gus, you said you wanted to help. This is what I need right now," the female mellowed, snuggling into his form, "to erase Borgia. I can still feel him on me, I don't want to remember that as the first and only time I've ever been with a guy."

"But this isn't the way to deal with it." He urged, smoothing her hair.

Subtle anger laced her voice, "Then what is? I've never felt anything like that before and I just want to erase it. _Please_, I need you right now." And as her lips touched his, all resolution dissolved. They quickly became two lovers lying beneath the stars, sharing passion.

**The End**

* * *

RS: When I watched the show I didn't see Borgia having an evil attraction, but this is how it came out. Oh well, I still kinda like it. Actually no, I hate it but whatev. Please leave a review! 


End file.
